Talk:John "Soap" MacTavish (Original)
NOTE: Soap's call sign is similar to Price's, his being Papa Six and Price's being Bravo Six. This is false Six denotes leader and Papa and Bravo aren't similar at all. There's already a John MacTavish. Just commenting. 07:10, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Voice Actor it should be added that soaps voice actor is Kevin McKidd :Is that the right place to put it? As it is in the first section (introduction which is before the bio). Thanks, Attack Rhino 03:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Scottish background? What makes people think he is Scottish (or has that background) simply because he's got a 'Mac' in his name? The addition of 'Scottish background' is unnecessary especially since the man speaks with a Southern regional English accent. In the trivia section someone mentions that he 'sort of speaks with a Scottish accent'; I'm sorry but this does not qualify for squat as the man sounds about as Scottish as a Shaka Zulu. Historically, English Mac's fought the Scots during the border wars 500 years ago so I think until we get some more info on Tavish, he shouldn't be anything really. This is of course unless anyone has any already, if not, then can an Admin remove that reference? The page is locked disappointingly. Talbot6832 22:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Be good if someone of importance could acknowledge this. Talbot6832 12:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I agree, could we get someone to delete that? Attack Rhino 21:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No, he's scottish he's voice by Kevin McKid and did you hear him in the favela level.--Slacky!!! 14:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, The surname Mactavish is of scottish origin, first found in Argyllshire,Scotland. Second of all Mactavish's voice os done by Kevin McKidd. a Scottish actor. Please get your facts right before knocking anything. Im guessing he does have some sort of scottish background. He has a Scottish accent at some points. LegendaryFroggy 22:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Weapon list I think it would make more sense to say he uses whatever weapon is available but prefers the M4A1 SOPMOD, because he starts most missions with it.--Allurade Dendra 19:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I think we should wait and see what weapon he mostly uses in modern warfare 2 for a prefered weapon.--Slacky!!! 09:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Im going to go with the M14 EBR. He starts a few missions with it. LegendaryFroggy 22:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) help all of the page is deleted can someone help Ozzie 1 16:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) i did,cuz the moron witie like stupid and i did deleted --nicolasm 16:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) can you get it back Ozzie 1 17:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) i not really sure i can't remmber --nicolasm 17:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) M1911 The M1911 shown in Soap's holster probably isn't the same one used in Game Over because by military code of conduct and honor, he is required to return the pistol to Price's family. That might be the case. Be aware of that. :That's assuming Price died. Galuminas 14:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Price didn't die; he returns on Modern Warfare 2 Birdydude9 Of course, Price may not have any family, I mean seems his team to be the closes thing he has for family! And since they are all dead, that leaves Soap, Slacky1 Yeah it is. Soap returns it to Price In The Gulag. He points it at Price's head and says "Price? This belongs to you." or something like that and gives him the pistol.LegendaryFroggy 22:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Told ya!:)--Slacky!!! 09:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Mohawk guy is soap I think the man with the mohawk from the trailer might be soap because he has a scar in the place as Soap We don't know though, so we should either just leave it out or put it under speculation. CAW4 20:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I think he's right-there was a video on gametrailers that implied that the mohawk guy was Soap. Gametrailers would never lie. Random Man 0213 22:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Official PlayStation Magazine UK has mohawk guy all over their massive MW2 feature, each time mentioning he is Soap. -WartyX 07:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) It also looks like Soap has a tatoo on the back of his neck. On the current picture of Soap (showing him in hot weather gear and an M4 with EOTech sight) if you look behind his ear you can see a tatoo like thing. First question of the Trivia answered Someone has put "when you play F.N.G.,he was new but how come he was sgt?" This question should be removed, even though a thought, it's relatively simple why he is a Sgt. it's a bit strange but maybe, due to the fact that there was a huge crisis in russia he was rushed into the SAS as a sergeant. Before joining any spec ops team e.g. SAS - you must have experience in the military whether it's Marines or Army. Soap, obviously had been in one of these and then was put to Sgt in what ever service he was in. Therefore, being Seargent in the Army/Marines - he is Seargent in the SAS. Simple as. Source: Friend's relative is in the Spec ops. I will delete it- unless you don't want me to.--Lord DooDoo 00:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Delete away! People deserve to get accurate info :) - Exitiumx 02:17, 19 June 2009 Sorry, but anyone in the SAS starts as a trooper, no matter what their previous rank CAW4 01:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Got a source on that, other than internet myths and 'general knowledge'?WartyX 07:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Does a friend who's a sniper and an officer in the SAS count? CAW4 01:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::He's right, you get demoted to trooper when you join the SAS. That's something Infinity must have overlooked i did that in "when you play F.N.G.,he was new but how come he was sgt?",but i need to know it,sorry --nicolasm 22:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I do not think that Infinity overlooked that. They have used the SAS in four games now. I think the kept those ranks, so most of the gaming polulace would not think Soap and the rest of the new SAS were crappy. It would be far too confusing for them. Most gamers don't actually know this fact, let alone most people. Attack Rhino 03:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) It could be possible that he was already apart of the S.A.S. They just said he was the new guy because he was new to the squad. The S.A.S s a large force, so it could be safe to assume they have many squads. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 19:55, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Scottish? Alot of mentions of Soap's Scottish background and accent are flying around on the page. I am removing all of them unless somebody can provide a source. 'MacTavish' isn't enough, for all we know his family migrated to another part of Britain 1000 years ago. Certainly doesn't sound Scottish in the trailer. -WartyX 07:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I lied, can somebody edit it for me? It doesn't seem to like me enough... -WartyX 07:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Well said! --Slacky!!! 16:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Slacky1 sorry. I just found out he's scottish. He's voiced by a Scot actor.--Slacky!!! 14:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) He has a scottish accent mixed in with an English accent. LegendaryFroggy 22:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Just because his VOICE ACTOR is Scottish it doesn't mean Soap is Scottish. Doc.Richtofen 12:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) But the chances of him having a Scottish accent and not being Scottish are quite low... Icepacks 12:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Mile High Club The person that said "We're going deep and we're going hard." and "Don't call me Shirley." from Mile High Club might be Soap because he sounds like Soap from the Modern Warfare 2 gameplay demo. No...No it doesn't...CAW4 15:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) yeah it sounds nothing like him. my theory is that, because cpt. price is returning and the guy who voiced gaz is voicing ghost, that this is a task force 141 operation. as we know price got kidnapped by makarov you can assume he was actually in charge of task force 141 at first and that you are playing soap. after price was kidnapped soap then took over. :He's not neccesarily voicing Ghost; we just know that Craig Fairbass is providing voice acting in Modern Warfare 2. Alright listen, Mile High Club is not related to neither Call of Duty 4 or Modern Warfare 2. Its just there for the players to enjoy. It was meant to be part of the main story but was cut due to Infinity Ward not being able to fit it in. There, problem solved. Soap's apperance It has been confirmed by Rober Bowling in a video about the collectors edition that Soap is the Mohawk guy. Should this be added in the trivia? I think Soap's apperance from Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare, was probably in his early to mid 20's. : ........................................................ You dont even see what he looks like in MW 1, please quit spewing stuff you know nothing about WouldYouKindly 01:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You know Soap looks like Joseph Turok from Turok (2008), because they both have mowhawks, to me he looks nothing like Roebuck, but he looks more like Turok. cpt. price & Soap are the only 2 to survive the final showdown at the bridge. although there is a glitch to make wallcott kill zakahaev so maybe he too survive's. soap has a looks remarkably like sev from killzone 2. they both have mohawks with very similiar voices. Soaps is a NPC in MW2 and is seen shutting a garage door as a team prepares to interrogate another man. no for the final three missions you take over soap again. no don't tell me i'm not right because i know and i also know the entire storyline now. i won't ruin it for you but trust me your soap. he's so badass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :1. Sign your posts :2. IW has stated several times that Mile High Club is not canon, it's just a "for fun" mission. WouldYouKindly 19:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Rank I have a questin... how could Soap go from a enlisted Sergeant to a Officer Captain because he's so badass he killed the game worlds equivellant to osama bin laden. if i killed bin laden i'd expect at least that. Does the SAS have a special Officers training or somthing? Did he maybe have a special recomendation from someone extremely important?--Slacky!!! 09:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe it had something to do with him saving the free world? =P CAW4 12:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Nope. I guess he got promoted through different ranks before becoming Captain. This is how it's done and Infinity Ward would know that. Shockeye7665sc 2:20pm, 20 July 2009 (UTC) no he killed zakaev/bin laden and was promoted through that. he got signed up for task force 141 as the leader of the squad which would instantly promote him to a fuckin captain!!!!! But MW2 is set right after the events of CoD4:MW. So he magically jetted past GOD KNOWS HOW MANY RANKS to be an officer in the space of maybe a few months? It is probably due to a special recomendation as I added or CAW4,s idea. But he didn't go up rank by rank that fast.--Slacky!!! 19:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but you sound sort of stupid; it's been confirmed that Modern Warfare 2 takes place 5 years after Modern Warfare Sorry, This was before we found out it's set 5 years after:(--Slacky!!! 09:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I have two things to say in this section. A) I think this sentence needs to be moved or deleted from Soap's Bio, as it is trivia disputing the bio, and not the bio itself: "He starts out as a Sergeant, unusual in that newcomers to the SAS are demoted to Trooper so that they must learn from the ground up." B) For one thing, the SAS have easily enough operators for Soap not to be needed to be promoted to an Officer. Two, from what I know of, I can assume that in the SAS, soldiers cannot be promoted to an officer, but needed to go through an course (for something like a year), and then will be an officer. I could be very wrong about this two things, Attack Rhino 02:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Second thoughts: maybe in a time of crisis, he is given a quicker course on officer training, and so promoted then. Attack Rhino 03:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) He could have just gone to OCS, which typically lasts less than a year. My former instructor, a Marine Corp Major, went to OCS when he was a Sergeant. And hey, Soap was a Sergeant. Chief z 22:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) From what I'm pretty sure I read, the main story is 5 years later. I could easily be mistaken, because I've read more things that says it's immediately after than the one or two times it might have said 5 years later. --Lantern13 20:05 Oct. 23 :He's right; MW2 takes place 5 years later, ample time for that amount of promotion. Poetic License Someone put this sentence in the first paragraph, and I do not think it should be there: He is often neglected by Captain Price and the rest of the squad, as he is never complimented on his hard work and is seldom given orders or talked to. What does everyone else think? Thanks, Attack Rhino 21:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) he's the new kid. obviously gaz likes him because he jokes with him in F.N.G. and price saved his life. he's liked. Who the fuck even wrote the last paragraph it sounds like fucking speech someone get rid of it If no one else objects, I will be currently taking it away. the sentence will be still be on the talk page if needed… Attack Rhino 09:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Well it's true -B00mD0m3Sh07- :Something like that can be disputed. I do not believe it is true, for one, as I can think many times that he is complimented with nice shooting etc, and also this type of game is designed for the player to perform many more tasks than would normally be given. That is for all of the CoD games (I've played which are CoD, CoD 2, MW and CoD 5). Attack Rhino 03:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) A error Just throwing it out there, but if you look at his history, James Doyal actually has a higher kill count, so yeah... just throwing that info out there Seriously, can someone compare soap and James Doyal and see who has a higher kill count, cause they seem very close Well, Doyals page was change but can someone change soaps page saying it's arguable about him haveing the highest kill count yeah and actually in cod waw petty officer locke who is the playable character in black cats ranks up a huge kill count. he takes out three merchant ships with at least forty people on board, numerous pt boats and over forty five zeroes. and zeroes are a two man plane. he pretty much wipes out an entire army with a machine gun. that's fuckin badass!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Its spelt DOYLE. 17:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Slowrider7 Where was his age found? Is there any official evidence of Soap's age? Thanks, Attack Rhino 05:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) No, idiots apparently have this place mixed up with the fanon wiki and they're making up birthdates and posting them as fact. WouldYouKindly 00:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh, I see. Thanks, Attack Rhino 06:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I added a hidden comment on the infobox birth section. "Is this too vague" regarding the stating of the birth in "mid to late 1980's". Attack Rhino 06:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) House Cleaning Cleaned up the trivia section. Got rid of redundant information and edited the run-on sentences. Chief z 11:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Character box repeat Soap's listed twice on the CoD4 character box. I'm not sure how to edit the box, so can somebody take care of that? Thanks. Chief z 12:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I can try to fix it. BBuzz 14:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Soap's Appearance He bears a striking resemblance, or is possibly modeled after, the character Kelly Lake from the Movie "Tears of the Sun" played by actor Johnny Messnerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Messner_%28actor%29. He has the same military-esque mohawk and neck tattoo. i believe this is a worthy add. To This Ghost 05:42, 28 September 2009 (PDT) You know Soap looks like a cross resemblance between Joseph Turok and Kelly Lake. New Photo Someone put this on the page, I can't because it's locked down http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/142/14281102/img_7229095.html User:Squelliot Quote at top of page Will we be changing the current quote on Mactavish's page ?("Right...what the hell kind of name is 'Soap'eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection?") It's a great line by Captain Price but it would be good if there was a quote from Soap himself. Probably once the new game comes out, so yes. And please remember to sign your posts! PhantBat 22:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Left or right handed? It was mentioned in the trivia section that there may be a discrepancy as to whether or not Soap is ambidextrous. Something else to consider is that members of special operations forces are trained to shoot with their non-dominant side in the event they are injured during an operation or the situation requires it. This could more than easily explain why Soap is shown shooting left-handed. --XavierGTR 08:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Soap Mactavish is very good with his knife. On "cliffhanger" he killed an ultranationalist without alerting any enemies. Even Gaz commented on Soap's accuracy with the knife on "F.N.G." But really it was a joke. The trivia is incorrect in this matter; Soap may be ambidexterous, but there is nothing that confirms it. The MacTavish page states that Soap is holding his M4A1 with his left hand in the portrait image, but if you take a closer look the scar is located on his right eye (from Soap's perspective, not ours). During the campaign of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 you can clearly see that Soap's scar is on his left eye, so the reasonable explanation here would be that the portrait image was, for whatever reason, mirrored. --XiNAVRO 01:07, November 16, 2009 (EST) Status: NPC or Playable? In Roach's article, it says he and Ghost are personally executed by Shepherd and another American. (Confirmation?) And the description for the level Endgame that Soap and Price must chase down and kill Shepherd. I just want to make sure that, if we have confirmation, it would be safe to remove Soap's original NPC status? PShizzzzle 18:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The player does play as Soap in Endgame but we are not shore if Roach dies.Hopefully he doesnt ?Whipsnap? 21:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) we don't know if he does die we see him get shot and that's it. we all thought price was dead but he aint. GameAnyone has recently released a video, and Roach does die beside Ghost in Loose Ends. The information will be restored next Tuesday. Dibol 07:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Full Name? Shouldn't we have his full name, or at least his nickname (as the name of the article)? Birdydude9 Someone has a user name that is Soap MacTavish. That's probably the reason. Ollie7475 5:40 November 19, 2009 (PTC) Grammar Bug " A heavily wounded Captain Price slides Soap his M1911 pistol, and Soap personally killed Imran Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards. " It should be "...personally kills Imran Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards." Stuff like this just bothers me. I hope it gets changed soon. Thanks. First Name In the E3 2007 Video, his first name is given as John. Of course, the game in this video is far from finished (e.g. Jackson is said to be in the 1st Bn 7th Marine Regiment, not Force Recon)... I don't know, should that be name be added? 23:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Add it as trivia, not as an actual fact. 23:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Soap? Can someone find where he got the nickname soap? --Djj51 05:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) F3 character Just got mw2(it came out on my 21st birthday!)And it brokeD: So until it comes back from the shop i wanna make my fallout 3 character look like "soap". Please post links if you have made youtube videos about it or pics Thank you-Dizer.01 16:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :/ Like Cpt. Price, Soap also constantly calls the playable character by his nickname. soap playable character in Modern warfare 2 I think i herd that people said you cant play as soap in modern warfare2 but you actually can just putting it out there for yeahs all. The Pitt Runtime i think it should be mentioned that soap's runtime for the pitt is said to be 18.26 seconds this is spoken by the two rangers at the beginning of the pit on the left hand side when they talk about 'delta boys' doing the pitt and the one with the mohawk and a differenct accent clearly has to be soap, they also mention ghosts runtime as 18.28 seconds. Real Name if you replay the oil rig mission, and got to the second breaching area with Soap, and when you breach, if you look closely, it changes from Captain Mactavish to "Zach." Seems pretty odd to me, or is that his real name? I did this on verteran, and was only about a half a second to see it. Maybe an easter egg for somebody?--Eustas P. Vanderbanger the Third There is alreay a Zach that raids at the breaching point, but I'll look into it. Doc.Richtofen 12:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Acknowledging Cpt. Price After rescuing Price from the Gulag, Soap hands his pistol to Cpt. Price (ostensibly the pistol Price slid to him during Game Over) saying "This belongs to you, sir." However, Cpt. MacTavish is no longer Cpt. Price's subordinate, them being the same rank. It may be that he acknowledges Price with respect due to the events of Call of Duty 4, or does not see himself as an equal to Cpt. Price. Or it could be due to the age difference that you can (oh so very well) see between them. A sign of respect is the most probable answer as Price did save his life more than once. Hell if Price was my Captain I'd be grobling at his feet (not really). Soap's being extremely (though it doesn't look like it) thankful towards his captain. Cpt. Carebear